


Sincerely, A Date

by ApprenticedMagician



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/pseuds/ApprenticedMagician
Summary: This is not A Date. Definitely Not. Absolutely a Not Date. It's an indate - undate...? anti-date...? Whatever, it's Not a date.





	Sincerely, A Date

**Author's Note:**

> My @aftgexchange gift for @llheji! Surprise! I was so excited when I was given you to write for! Feels like fair play considering the wonderful work you did for me in the Big Bang last year <3<3 Hope you enjoy this Renison content!

Days like these, Renee could hardly believe her luck in changing her life around. No way would Natalie have ever found herself spending Valentine’s Day in a massage chair, with feet warm, clean, and smooth, and the rainbow from her hair copied over to her toes and fingers with sure, practiced strokes of a brush.

Dan, beside her, was also being treated to a pedicure, her toes adorned with the brightest shade of orange available in the salon. Allison, at the table a little ways away, was getting a manicure and talking up a storm with everyone who would listen.

“I  _told_ Hayley he wasn't worth it,” she was ranting, her pace akin to a nonstop speedboat. Her manicurist was listening intently. So were all the rest. “I mean – I’m the first to admit that if a guy wears polyblend on a date, he’s as tacky as his clothes and shallow as his bank account, and that is, in turn, shallow of me – but for chrissake, Judy. The man shows up in a graphic tee, shakes her hand, and then refuses to order off the menu! Doesn’t even read it! Asks at length about vegan options. And when alllll that’s not enough he passes her a valentine with the wrong name attached.”

All the ladies in the salon made the appropriate noises of pain and heavy disapproval. Renee saw Dan’s fingers flex on the armrest, as if readying themselves to punch a Dick in the dick – no matter the small issue of him not being present.

“You’re joking,” Dan growled, already knowing she wasn’t. Allison shot her a wild grin.

“Down, girl. I’ve already got plans. I’ll send you the details. Anyway, I don’t know how Hayley managed to leave without storming the place down. You know I’d have had a few choice words for him.”

“Some men look to get punched,” Judy said, putting the final touches on the artistic claws that Allison had requested. “No effort, no reward, that’s what I always told my son.”

“That’s because you’re a wise woman, Judy. With utterly impeccable taste,” Allison cooed, inspecting her red nails this way and that in admiration of the sparkle and design. Delicate bursts of gold and silver glitter made her hands shine like fireworks. Renee could barely take her eyes off the sparkle reflected in Allison’s grey-blue eyes.

“On the flipside,” Allison continued, “Bianca’s girlfriend will be proposing to her for Valentine’s Day and we all know she’s going to say yes.” She pretended to be unaffected by the gasps and questions and congratulations, but Renee could see she was pleased with the dramatic whiplash. “So you win some, you lose some, when it comes to love holidays.”

“Bianca Green?!” Dan shrieked, body buzzing louder than her massage chair. “The Vixen who’s dating that chemistry major!?”

“That’s the one! You should see her ring – girl got  **spoiled** , if you ask me.”

Dan looked about ready to say something else, when a very fashionable elderly woman entered the salon, wished them all a happy Valentine’s Day and proceeded to pass out a single rose to every woman in the place, which of course sparked a whole new conversation on all the different flowers and bouquets any woman had received in holidays past. Allison quickly tired of comparing old lovers – Renee knew the memory of Seth still stung, and likely always would considering how closure was impossible. Still, she sent a quick prayer for Allison’s burdened heart to be eased. It was quite literally the least she could do.

With nails dry and beautiful, roses in hand, the girls stepped out into the February sun, enjoying a rare reprieve from winter’s freezing chill, and made their goodbyes when they caught sight of Matt’s truck idling in the parking lot.

“Hot date?” Allison teased, with an elbow to Dan’s ribs.

“You know it,” she replied, waving to Matt and beaming with the smile of someone indulging a besotted partner. “He’s refused to tell me the plan, so I’ve had to prepare for all sorts of possibilities.”

Renee smiled at that. “Sounds fun! We won’t keep you.”

With a group hug, and quick kisses to cheeks, Dan was running off, and Renee was left with Allison for their own Valentine’s date. Not that they were calling it that. They had only shared the one kiss a week ago, after everyone else had left the locker room, and they were sweaty and high off the rush of victorious endorphins. And sure, Allison had been a lot more tactile since then, running palms over Renee’s arms and shoulders, hugging her from behind, playing with her coloured hair; but when Allison had suggested they have a girl’s manis/pedis for Valentine’s Day, Dan had been explicitly invited.

So this was definitely not a date. Unless…? No, not even Allison was bold enough to date Renee _and_ Dan (and thus Matt) all at once.

“As for  _our_  date,” Allison said, bursting that bubble and pulling Renee’s arm towards to the nearby mall, “I was thinking flagrant shopping. Could you do with a new necklace maybe? Your cross isn’t sparkly enough, it’s missing diamonds.”

“Allison!” It was meant as an admonishment, not that Allison was a person who  _could_  be admonished.

“Chocolate after that. They’re bound to have some specials going on – maybe chocolate covered strawberries? I could do with some smothered almonds.”

Strawberries were Renee’s favourite fruit. She hadn’t realized Allison knew that. She also hadn’t realized how nervous they were both being, Renee being all silent and shy and Allison playing hopscotch with her endless chatter.

It wasn’t very fun, so Renee took a breath and shook off every nerve that told her Allison expected anything from her. Allison tugged on her arm again to get her moving, but Renee held fast and said, “You don’t have to keep flashing your wallet to impress me.”

To that, Allison avoided Renee’s gaze and blew some hair out of her face.

“You’re hardly going to be impressed with anything else,” she said, in a moment of sour and uncharacteristic self-deprecation. Allison was usually so sure that she was everything everyone wanted.

“That’s not true. I’m impressed by everything about you.”

Renee literally saw the moment Allison bit her tongue and fought down her blush. She took the opportunity to brush that blush with her rose, comparing the redness and teasing the blonde with a phantom kiss that wasn’t a kiss. “No one’s ever given you enough credit but you’re an incredible person.”

Allison gave a half-hearted groan, swatting the flower away. “How do you make that not sound cheesy? Unfair. If I waxed some poetic compliment to you, it wouldn’t go half as well.”

“The secret is sincerity, that’s all. You’re capable of giving a sincere compliment, aren’t you?”

Renee froze for half a second, unsure how Allison would take her challenge, but she needn’t have worried. Filled back up with her usual fiery determination, Allison turned to Renee and planted her feet.

Renee was already blushing.

“I like you. For a lot of reasons. Too many reasons. One being how you make everyone around you be better people.”

Renee jammed her nose inside her flower, grinning like a fool and trying to hide it. She liked the way Allison’s sincerity amounted to direct statements, each one hitting like the jab of a newly manicured finger, strong and bold and  _daring_ Renee to protest the truth of them.

It wasn’t sweettalk. But Renee liked it just as much.

“Now. Let’s find you some jewels.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it made you smile =)


End file.
